Meanstreak
Meanstreak is a fictional character created by Marvel Comics for their futuristic comic book line Marvel 2099 in X-Men 2099. His creators were John Francis Moore and Ron Lim. Fictional character biography Little character backstory is given to Meanstreak, aside from saying that he was a scientist at Alchemax, working alongside Jordan Boone. After Jordan helped Henri break the "Unbreakable" Alchemax contract,X-Men 2099 #4 Henri left New York, where he eventually ran into Krystalin and was recruited into Xi'an's X-Men, where he was given the codename Meanstreak. During the origin arc of the comic, Henri acted as team tactician and point man, leading the group through the Synge Casino, searching for evidence to clear suspicion that Xi'an assassinated casino head Noah Synge.X-Men 2099 #1-3 After clearing Xi'an's name, Meanstreak leaves the team briefly to search for Jordan Boone, who had gone missing. Aided by Skullfire, Bloodhawk and Krystalin they make their way to New York, when they are captured by the Theatre of Pain. They manage to escape and arrive in New York to find that Boone had been genetically altered into the 2099 version of the trickster god Loki. Along with Doom, Ravage, Punisher and Spider-Man, they manage to defeat the Alchemax created Aesir and then return to Nevada.X-Men 2099 #4-5, Fall of the Hammer Crossover Henri plays a mostly background role in the following missions, which include located Mama Hurricane, a member of the mutant underground railroad during the Great Purge and facing off against Master Zhao, the leader of the last generation of X-Men, driven insane by years of psionic drugs.X-Men 2099 #6-9 After Xi'an's defection to the Theatre of Pain, as well as the return of La Lunatica, Henri is approached by Halloween Jack, the latest persona of Jordan Boone. Together they travel to Las Vegas to enact revenge on the new heads of the Synge casino and children of Noah Synge, Desdemona and Lytton. They easily break in and take over the casino, gaining access to not only the bank accounts of the Synges, but also the rest of the Greater Nevada Syndicate. Henri helps Jack build a Virtual Unreality projector which, when activated, begins warping Nevada and fusing it with alternate dimensional energies. Doom arrives, having recently installed himself as President of the U.S., and quarantines Las Vegas, leaving Jack to lord over the twisted city. After deciding to leave, Henri encounters an alternate dimensional creature(later identified as "Zoomers") at high speed, though it disappears when he slows down, noticing that Krys had arrived. She tells him of Xi'an's treachery and they depart together to help the other X-Men raid the Theatre of Pain's Floodgate facility.X-Men 2099 #16-21 After taking down Floodgate Henri and the other X-Men are installed as the protectorate of Halo City, a new mutant city-state created by Doom. Meanstreak once again maintains his background role, helping patrol the streets and help keep the peace. Toward the end of the book's run Meanstreak encounters the Zoomers again, outside of the Las Vegas anomolous Zone. They end up surrounding him, drawing him into their dimension where he collides with the ground and is left unconscious.X-Men 2099 #34 Due to the book's sudden cancellation, Henri's fate is unknown, though he does make a brief cameo in the imprint ending paperback 2099: Manifest Destiny.2099: Manifest Destiny tpb Powers Meanstreak is endowed with superhuman speed, stamina, reflexes, and thought processes. He can only run for small periods of time, but due to his speed he covers vast distances. Other versions ''Timestorm 2009–2099'' Meanstreak appears as an X-Man in the Timestorm 2009-2099 miniseries. This iteration retains the same powers, however is portrayed as a young girl.Timestorm 2009-2099: X-men One-shot Other media *Meanstreak was made into an action figure by Toy Biz as part of their X-Men 2099 line. References External links *Uncannyxmen.net character bio on Meanstreak Category:Characters Category:Earth-928 Category:X-Men Category:Heroes